<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le cerveau en pièces et le sourire aux lèvres. by AngelicaR2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882778">Le cerveau en pièces et le sourire aux lèvres.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2'>AngelicaR2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nuits du FoF [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Canon Het Relationship, Despair, Drabble, Drama, Episode: s02e07 Chapter Eighteen: The Miracles of Sabrina Spellman, F/M, Faustus Blackwood Being An Asshole, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Introspection, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Loss of Control, Mentioned Faustus Blackwood, Mentioned Sabrina Spellman, Mind Control, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, Sad, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, Zelda Spellman-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[2x07] : "Intérieurement, elle veut hurler. Mais l'envoûtement est toujours là, alors elle continue de sourire, comme la jolie poupée sans âme qu'elle est devenue."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambrose Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nuits du FoF [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le cerveau en pièces et le sourire aux lèvres.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 135ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Résister". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.</p><p>Warnings : Vu qu'il y a du contrôle mental, non-con très fortement sous-entendu. Autrement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, Faustus est un connard et j'ai envie de l'éventrer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle devrait résister, bien sûr.</p><p>Elle devrait pouvoir le faire pourtant, elle est puissante, elle est forte, elle devrait résister à l'envoûtement, réussir à le briser, mais elle n'y arrive pas, malgré tous ses efforts, <em>et ça la rend malade</em>.</p><p>Elle est une sorcière, elle n'est pas n'importe qui, elle est Zelda Spellman, elle est une <em>Spellman</em> par Satan, elle devrait, non, elle <em>aurait dû</em> comprendre que quelque chose allait déraper au bout d'un moment (enfin, non, en vérité, les dés avaient été faussés dès le début, elle s'en rendait compte désormais), après tout il s'agissait <em>de Faustus Blackwood</em>.</p><p>Comment avait-elle pu un seul moment lui faire confiance, comment avait-elle pu croire que tout se passerait bien, comment avait-elle seulement pu accepter <em>de l'épouser</em> par l'Enfer ?</p><p>Elle aurait dû le savoir, vraiment, elle aurait dû réaliser que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur, ce n'était qu'après le mariage, pendant la lune de miel, lorsqu'il avait finalement mis en place autour d'elle ce piège dont elle ne pourrait probablement jamais s'échapper, qu'elle avait su. Elle n'avait eu besoin que d'une seconde de réflexion pour enfin ouvrir les yeux.</p><p>L'anti-Pape (lui <em>anti-Pape</em>, quelle blague, quelle foutue <em>blague</em> c'était, une blague qui ne la faisait pas le moins du monde rire) par intérim avait frappé, avait lancé sur elle ce foutu sortilège de Caligari. Et, alors qu'elle sentait d'un seul coup son esprit se déchirer en mille morceaux et toute sa volonté, son libre-arbitre et sa liberté de mouvement lui être arrachés, et qu'une profonde envie de hurler l'envahissait, elle avait <em>su</em>.</p><p>Oh mais quelle idiote, quelle pauvre <em>idiote</em> elle avait été de ne rien voir venir, de ne pas <em>comprendre</em> tout ce que son choix allait déclencher.</p><p>Et n'était-ce pas aussi délicieusement <em>ironique</em> que de réaliser qu'au bout du compte, elle aurait dû écouter <em>Sabrina</em>, à savoir la reine des catastrophes et des mauvaises décisions ?</p><p>Et maintenant, elle était là, prisonnière, pieds et poings liés, mariée à un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé et qu'elle haïssait désormais de toute son âme, incapable de faire autre chose que de lui obéir, et <em>jamais</em> elle n'avait eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un, ou même de tout détruire.</p><p>Intérieurement, elle veut hurler. Mais l'envoûtement est toujours là, alors elle continue de sourire, comme la jolie poupée sans âme qu'elle est devenue.</p><p>Elle sourit, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix, qu'elle doit le faire, être la jolie épouse docile qu'elle n'a jamais voulu être, peu importe à quel point elle veut pleurer, hurler, enrager, s'enfuir même, <em>rentrer à la maison </em>surtout, et que ce cauchemar s'arrête.</p><p>Elle sourit, elle sourit même de toute ses dents comme elle n'a jamais souri auparavant, et pourtant son sourire n'a jamais été aussi faux, aussi mensonger, parce que ça, <em>ce n'est pas elle</em>.</p><p>Elle sourit, elle sourit tant et tant que ses joues lui font mal, c'est une torture que de sourire comme ça pendant des heures et des heures, elle sourit, et elle se tait.</p><p>Elle sourit, et elle espère que quelqu'un verra derrière ce sourire de façade, entendra son silencieux appel à l'aide, qu'Hilda ou Sabrina fera quelque chose pour la sortir de là puisqu'elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même.</p><p>Elle sourit à son mari et derrière le sourire, son envie de le tuer la brûle de plus en plus, et elle se fait également une promesse, si jamais elle parvient à échapper à tout ça.</p><p>Celle de ne plus jamais être à la merci de qui que ce soit de cette manière.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>